The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney
The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney is the third episode in Season 1 of Good Luck Charlie. Episode summary The episode starts off with Teddy and her video diary. She introduces Ivy, her best friend, to Charlie. When they finish videotaping, Ivy tells her about a cute boy she saw working at the food court. Suddenly, Amy comes down, and the girls two start texting. Amy says she wished she knew how to text like them, and Ivy starts teaching her. Teddy complains, and texts her "WHYD?!" (standing for What Have You Done?!) Meanwhile, PJ plays Charlie a song on his guitar, and Charlie claps cutely. PJ then hears Mrs. Dabney shouting at Mr. Dabney, both of them having a fight. Gabe then enters and asks PJ to get the football he accidentally threw at Mrs. Dabney's backyard, yet PJ hesitates, saying the Dabney's are having a fight again. Gabe then tells him that it was his football, so PJ decides to get it. PJ then sneaks into the Dabney's backyard to go get the football, but he hears Mrs. Dabney shout, "You were a terrible husband and now you're dead!" and suspects she killed Mr. Dabney, and quickly runs away. He goes back home and tells Gabe that Mrs. Dabney killed her husband, but Gabe doesn't believe him. Meanwhile, Teddy enters her room, only to see Ivy texting with her mom. Teddy gets annoyed and tells her that she thinks it's awkward for her mom and her friend to text to each other. Ivy tells her that she could stop anytime, but Teddy tells her that it's a free country, so she could do whatever she wants to do. Later at night, PJ starts watching mystery movies so he could bus Mrs. Dabney. Mrs. Dabney then visits their house and asks Bob how to get rid of the smell of "death." Bob gives her the instructions for her and Mr. Dabney, but Mrs. Dabney tells him that Mr. Dabney won't be back in a "long time." As soon as everyone leaves, Gabe finally believes PJ and tells him for once he was right. PJ enjoys the feeling and hatches a plan to find evidence that Mr. Dabney is dead. The next day, Ivy and Teddy study together, and then suddenly Ivy's mom arrives. Ivy asks why she was there, and Teddy tells her she wanted to "chill" with her mom. Teddy tells Ivy to leave, and Ivy tells her she'll just be in the kitchen with her mom. Teddy and Ivy's mom start chilling, yet it does not go perfectly as planned. Meanwhile, PJ and Gabe go to Mrs. Dabney's house to try to find evidence while babysitting Charlie. As they try to find evidence, Charlie goes through the cat door and enters Mrs. Dabney's house. Back at the Duncan's residence, Ivy's mom starts knitting, and Teddy gets bored to death. She goes to the kitchen and tells Ivy she gives up. They both forgive each other and go their mothers together, and they get along together. Meanwhile, Mrs. Dabney suddenly arrives while PJ and Gabe look for evidence, and they both learn that Mr. Dabney wasn't really dead, he was just at his mother's house, Mrs. Dabney was just shouting at her soap operas, and "The smell of death" was because there was a dead possum in her dryer vent. End credits Bob and Amy are sitting on the couch when PJ and Gabe walk in with Mr. Dabney's model Skeleton of his teaching days, but Bob says that Mr. Dabney was a music teacher and PJ and Gabe, mortified run away. Amy though tells Bob that he mixed up Mr. Dixon from across the street, with Mr. Dabney, and Bob remembers that Mr. Dabney was really a science teacher. Gallery Running gags Good Luck Charlie Charlie's lines Charlie does not speak yet. Memorable quotes Background information *This episode was watched by 4.1 million viewers. Production information International Premieres *July 24, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Allusions *The title is a reference to The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. *'The Young and the Restless-' When Ms. Dabney says, "The Young and the Clueless" This is a reference to the TV Soap Drama. Errors *In the pilot episode "Study Date", it is mentioned that Gabe is able to crawl through Mrs. Dabney's cat door. But in this episode, he is unable to crawl through it and rescue Charlie because it is incredibly too small for him to get through. *Gabe says that he is 10, but if he was born in 1998 when the show starts he should be at least 11. *At Mrs. Dabney's house, when PJ and Gabe find Charlie in Mrs. Dabney's laundry basket, Charlie has her underpants on her head, After PJ and Gabe fight over it, Gabe throws it in Mrs. Dabney's firepit, in the part where Mrs. Dabney says "There's something I should got rid a long time ago", the underpants must've fallen out, but when Mrs. Dabney says "That's not Mr. Dabney", the underpants are back in the firepit. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest stars *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz *Ellia English as Mary Lou Wentz References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Bathroom